liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mouth of Sauron
"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome" - the Mouth of Sauron The '''Mouth of Sauron '''was a lieutenant of Sauron and spoke the words of the spirit of Sauron. He was decapitated by Aragorn during the Battle at the Black Gate. History The Mouth of Sauron remains a mysterious character in both the films and the books. His age and name are never revealed, though it can be inferred that he is maybe hundreds of years old thanks to his Numenorian blood. What is known is that he is the Lieutenant of Barad-Dur and Sauron's emissary. He is also well versed in dark sorcery, which allows him to see through his helmet. As Sauron's herald, speaking the evil words of his master has inflicted decay and disease on the Mouth of Sauron. He is blind, wearing a helmet that covers a presumably deformed face. His mouth is unnaturally large, his pointed teeth are yellow and his gums are black. His voice is a distorted, demonic baritone. He seems to use more archaic language, using words such as thee and rout. Encounter with the Captains of the West ''"I have a token I was bidden to show thee..." ''- the Mouth of Sauron taunts his foes. After Frodo's Mithril vest is recovered from Cirith Ungol, Sauron hatches a plan to taunt his foes. Though indeed he does not know who Frodo is or his whereabouts, Sauron bids the Mouth of Sauron to reveal it to the Captains of the West in order to weaken their resolve. The Mouth of Sauron complies and rides out to meet the Captains of the West as they march on the Black Gate. Riding forward to meet them, the Mouth of Sauron mockingly announces "My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome". He inquires if any of them have any authority to act as a spokesman. Gandalf answers that they have not come to treat with Sauron, branding the Dark Lord as faithless and accursed. The Mouth of Sauron is angered by this, but he masters himself and decides to play a very cruel trick on his foes. He reveals Frodo's Mithril vest, to the dismay of Gandalf and the Hobbits. The Mouth of Sauron throws it to Gandalf, who catches it. The reactions from Pippin and Merry interest the Mouth of Sauron, confirming his suspicion that the Halfing was known to them. Delighted by this, the Mouth of Sauron deduces that the Halfling must have been very dear to them. He proceeds to imply that Frodo has suffered brutal torture at the hands of his hosts. Letting that sink in, the Mouth of Sauron muses on how someone so small could endure so much pain. At last Aragorn rides up to him, at which the Mouth of Sauron remarks "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade ". Aragorn angrily draws his sword out and cuts off the Mouth of Sauron's head. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ''(Extended edition only) Trivia * When the Mouth of Sauron speaks, a faint chanting can be heard along with his voice, implying that Sauron is directly speaking through this deformed servant. This can be easily missed, but it can be picked up with enhanced audio or headphones. Category:Men Category:Men Allianced With Sauron Category:Servants of Sauron